With the development of wireless communication technologies, wireless mobile terminals are more and more widely used in people's lives; at the same time, global mobile operator networks are also developing rapidly, and access and processing between the terminals and numerous and complicated networks cause a series of prominent problems, especially after the access is failed between the mobile terminals and the networks, response and processing manner of the mobile terminals determine the performance and usability of the mobile terminals to a large extent, and visually affect the user experience.
For a mobile terminal, when registering a network or dialling for connection, it is often refused by the network for some reason, causing registration or networking to be failed. There are many reasons for registration failure, for example: a network not allowing roaming, not finding a suitable cell, not storing International mobile subscriber identification code and so on; besides, for a mobile terminal of a wireless data type, dialling for networking is a widely-used function, and when the mobile terminal accesses a network, dialling for networking is often failed, and reasons are various: P domain attachment failure, packet data protocol (Packet Data Protocol, referred to as PDP) activation failure, the port being occupied, etc. Moreover, during normal use of the mobile terminal, events of network de-attachment or disconnecting networking also occur due to various reasons, such as due to the movement of the mobile terminal attempting to register the roaming network being denied, or disconnecting a PDP connection due to network reasons, and these are all non-normal states of the mobile terminal interacting with the network.
At present, with regard to the non-normal state met in the interacting process of the above-mentioned mobile terminal and the network, the processing of the mobile terminal has many problems.
For example, when the mobile terminal fails to register a network, the mobile terminal merely displays to the user through a “no service” or “no signal” and other prompts, but does not describe the specific reasons of the failure, and also does not perform prompt description for a next operation. Under this situation, although the reasons of the failure are usually due to objective factors, such as the network; however, a user would easily misunderstand functions and performance of the terminal, and have the impression of the terminal being of bad performance and inconvenience in use.
For another example, after dialling for networking is failed, the mobile terminal also merely displays “networking being failed” to a user, and does not give the user any prompt for a next execution operation. Such a processing result not only causes a user to misunderstand the performance of the mobile terminal, but also decreases interaction between the mobile terminal and the user.
Besides, if the mobile terminal fails to register the network or continuously fails to perform networking for several times because of non-functional, performance reasons, it will bring very bad impression to the user who will complain constantly, which will eventually affect the reputation of the mobile terminal.
In addition, even if in the case of the mobile terminal being normally used, because of the reasons of switching or signals, the event of the terminal and the network being disconnected also often occurs, and the user has no method for processing the situation, which will severely affect a next operation and usage.
Then it can be seen that in the prior art, in the interaction process between the mobile terminal and the network, if a abnormal state occurs, i.e., the mobile terminal fails to access the network, the mobile terminal could not provide explicit information and response prompt for the reason of the failure, which will cause the mobile terminal to be of bad usability and not facilitate interaction of the user and the mobile terminal.